Inuzuka Unaru
'Character First Name:' (( Unaru )) 'Character Last Name:' (( Inuzuka )) 'IMVU Username:' (( UnaruInuzuka )) 'Nickname: (optionional)' 'Age:' (( 12 )) 'Date of Birth:' (( 03/09/188AN )) 'Gender:' (( Male )) 'Ethnicity:' (( Amegakurian )) 'Height:' (( 4'8" )) 'Weight:' (( 82lbs )) 'Blood Type:' (( AB )) 'Occupation:' (( Ninja )) 'Scars/Tattoos:' (( A red fang tattoo upon each cheek )) 'Affiliation:' (( Amegakure )) 'Relationship Status:' (( Single )) 'Personality:' Unaru is a caring and bright boy, if he makes friend he will become fiercly loyal to them over time. But there is always the deep ground in fear he holds deep inside his soul, he is weary of betrayal he looks upon others with a keen eye expecting the worst from others till he starts to find he can start to trust them. He does not let himself feel much emotions in himself without fearing he will show a darker side of himself so he may be seen as if he is emotionless which he isn't. Sadly he is completely diffrent when he is within a fight or if he is aggitated outside it to the point of loosing his cool. A deep almost primal instincts surface to show their ugly face. A Blood lust stronger than logic will sometimes surface in him, he would never harm a friend but there are moments that he may look like he wouldn't blink twice but to slit a throat. 'Behaviour:' His behavior is often questionable. He is a kind boy hidden behind a emotionless mask. His behavior is reminicent of a split personality disorder. Normaly it is more towards the idea of analizing a situation and avoiding too much stress enjoying both company of others and just finding a perch on his own to think, but if aggitated for any reason he has to actually struggle with himself from showing a darker side of himself that would make anyone turn their head and wonder if he was the same person they knew. Most of the time he will be laid back and adventurous, others lazy. A few times a small perverted streek may surface if the moment arises that he can't avoid but most of the time he is civilized but can be quite blunt by accident if he finds his privacy being poked at too closely too soon. 'Nindo: (optional)' "I will never turn my back on a friend, to do so is just asking to destroy another part of my soul a bit more..." '' 'Summoning: ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) '''Bloodline/Clan: ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' (( Green, blue, yellow, etc, etc...)) 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''((Only Kage's will fill this part out.)) ''